Fuestles
is a set of whistles used by the Kamen Riders of Kamen Rider Kiva to access their arsenal. Their name is likely a portmanteau of and . They are held in . List of Fuestles : This Fuestle allows Kiva to perform his finisher. **A different Wake Up Fuestle for the Zanvat Sword is attached to the hilt like a mask and is used to initiate its finisher. Wake Up Fuestle.png|Wake Up Fuestle Zanvat Wake Up Fuestle.png| Zanvat Wake Up Fuestle - Arms Monster= * : This Fuestle summons Garulu from Castle Doran. * : This Fuestle summons Basshaa from Castle Doran. * : This Fuestle summons Dogga from Castle Doran. Garulu Fuestle.png|Garulu Fuestle Basshaa Fuestle.png|Basshaa Fuestle Dogga Fuestle.png|Dogga Fuestle - Summon= * : This Fuestle summons Castle Doran. * : This Fuestle summons Buroon from Castle Doran and turns the Machine Kivaa into the Buroon Booster. * : This Fuestle summons Tatsulot from Castle Doran. It is different from Kiva's other Fuestles in that it is red instead of transparent and does not appear to be stored on Kiva's belt. Doran Fuestle.png|Doran Fuestle Buroon Fuestle.png|Buroon Fuestle Tatsulot Fuestle.png|Tatsulot Fuestle }} - Ixa= Ixa has six Fuestles like Kiva, stored in silver Fueslots. They include: : This powers up the Ixa Knuckle to become the . When activated, the Ixa Belt announces prior to the execution of the Broken Fang finisher, primarily used in 1986. * : This powers up the Ixa Calibur in Calibur Mode. When activated, the Ixa Belt announces prior to the execution of the finisher, primarily used in 2008. * : A Fuestle found in the grip of the Ixariser that allows Rising Ixa to perform the finisher. Knuckle Fuestle.png|Knuckle Fuestle Calibur Fuestle.png|Calibur Fuestle Riser Fuestle.png|Riser Fuestle - Fake= * : A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Kiva's Garulu Fuestle, with the Ixa Belt announcing "Garulu Fake" as Ixa hijacks the Garulu Saber when it is summoned by Kiva. * : A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Kiva's Basshaa Fuestle, allowing Ixa to hijack the Basshaa Magnum when summoned. This Fuestle was not used in the series' run. * : A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Kiva's Dogga Fuestle, allowing Ixa to hijack the Dogga Hammer when summoned. This Fuestle was not used during the series' run. Garulu Fake Fuestle.png|Garulu Fake Fuestle Basshaa Fake Fuestle.png|Basshaa Fake Fuestle Dogga Fake Fuestle.png|Dogga Fake Fuestle - Summon= * : This Fuestle summons Powerd Ixer. Powered Fuestle.png|Powerd Fuestle }} - Saga= Like Kiva, Saga accesses his arsenal through the Fuestles, which he gives to Sagarc to blow into to evoke a power-up. * : This Fuestle allow Saga to perform his finisher. Saga Wake Up Fuestle.png|Wake Up Fuestle - Dark Kiva= Like Kiva, Dark Kiva accesses its arsenal through whistles on its belt called Fuestles, which he gives to Kivat the 2nd to blow into to evoke a power-up. Compared to Kiva's Fuestles, his predecessor's emit at a lower pitch similar to a pipe organ. : The Dark Wake Up Fuestle allows Dark Kiva to perform one of three finishing moves depending on the frequency. *# : Referred to by Kivat-Bat the 2nd as "Wake Up One," the Darkness Hell Crash is a punch with the force of 65t. When performed, day turns into night with blood red fog. Dark Kiva then does a flying punch with his right arm. *# : Referred to by Kivat-Bat the 2nd as "Wake Up Two," the King's Burst End is a Darkness Moon Break-style kick with the force of 180t and green energy blades. *# : Referred to by Kivat-Bat the 2nd as "Wake Up Three," a self-destructing attack with an unknown level of destructive power. As the name implies, it could destroy everyone nearby. However, it was never used. DK-Wake Up Fuestle.png|Wake Up Fuestle - Seal= * : This Fuestle seals Garulu by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Garulu and converts him into the Garulu Saber. * : This Fuestle seals Basshaa by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Basshaa and converts him into the Basshaa Magnum. * : This Fuestle seals Dogga by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Dogga and converts him into the Dogga Hammer. Garulu Seal Fuestle.png|Garulu-Seal Fuestle Basshaa Seal Fuestle.png|Basshaa-Seal Fuestle Dogga Seal Fuestle.png|Dogga-Seal Fuestle - Summon= * : This Fuestle summons Castle Doran. However it was never used. * : This Fuestle summons Buroon from Castle Doran. However it was never used. DK-Doran Fuestle.png|Doran Fuestle DK-Buroon Fuestle.png|Buroon Fuestle }} - Rey= Rey uses the to unleash the finisher. Key Fuestle.png|Key Fuestle - Arc= Through the use of the Wake Up Fuestle (which resembles Rey's Key Fuestle in the movie), Arc transforms into by assimilating the demon-eye of the moon to obtain the full power of his race, growing wings and a second set of arms. In the process, Arc Kivat assumes mode as his persona cast comes off and yells "Go to Hell" in English. Key Fuestle.png|Wake Up Fuestle (identical to Key Fuestle) - Toy-Exclusive= * : This Fuestle was included with the August 2008 issue of Televi-kun Magazine. When used with the toy Kivat Belt, it makes Kivat say all the phrases said by his current mood. Kiva Says Fuestle.jpg|Kiva Says Fuestle D70ef46e.jpg }} Trivia *Dark Kiva's Seal Fuestles each make the sound of Kiva's Garulu, Basshaa, and Dogga Fuestle tunes played all at once. *Kiva and Dark Kiva's Doran and Buroon Fuestles have roughly switched colors from each other: orange (Kiva Doran and Dark Kiva Buroon) and gold (Kiva Buroon and Dark Kiva Doran). *The Zanvat Wake Up Fuestle easily has the widest base of any Fuestle, in fact the only one wider than any of the others. *The storage of the Fuestle that summons Tatsulot is never clarified, but the toy version stores it in Tatsulot as part of the bottom jaw. **Strangely, the code for the Fuestle is the same as the one for the Ixa Riser's finisher, resulting in the toy version of the Ixa belt making the same sounds as the Ixa Rise Up Fuestle. *The toy versions operate on a special arrangement of raised sections to trigger the sounds in most of the transformation devices. **Experimenting with combinations revealed sounds that suggested certain Fuestles were considered, but not made, such as one that called out all three Arms Monsters for activating DoGaBaKi Form, as well as a DoGaBaKi Fake for Ixa. **The use of button combinations to trigger pre-programmed sounds in the transformation device wouldn't be repeated until the Neo-Heisei Era with Kamen Rider Fourze. ***The concept would later evolve into the complex sliding-pin codes used for the Shift Brace in Kamen Rider Drive, the various transformation belts and devices in Kamen Rider Build, and the Ziku-Driver in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Category:Collectible Devices Category:Rider Powers